1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved handle for use with an archery bow. In archery, the shock imparted by a bowstring when it is released to launch an arrow will cause a jerking or cocking motion of the archer's hand holding the bow. This jerking or cocking of the archer's hand will effect the position of the bow which will, in turn, change the direction of the arrow. Consequently, it is desirable to have a handle which is independent of the bow and which isolates the archer's hand from the bow in order to reduce the arrow release shock transmitted to an archer's hand. In addition, it is also desirable to impart additional energy to the bow upon release of the bowstring which adds an increased force to the arrow in order to increase the flight distance of the arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Typically, the prior art shock-absorbing or energy-absorbing handles for archery bows generally include a handle which is independent of the bow and which isolates the archer's hand from the bow in order to release the arrow release shock transmitted to an archer's hand. The prior art devices, however, do not include the novel feature of an energy-absorbing handle which is independent of the bow and which also imparts an additional force to an arrow, when launched, to increase flight distance.